


Under the spotlight of Singapore

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Daniel spend some quality time together after an intense race in Singapore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the spotlight of Singapore

**Author's Note:**

> This is weeks late and i'm sorry.

There’s tears in Sebastian’s eyes when he sees the chequered flag wave at the end of the straight. He’d controlled the entire race from the very start, and lead the rest of the drivers until the end with no potential struggles. He can see Daniel’s helmet glistening in his mirrors behind of him and Sebastian slows down slightly to match his pace, waving over at his former teammate - and lover - before he turns his attention to the crowd that’s cheering him on in the grandstands. Sebastian can already feel himself getting lost in the atmosphere of Singapore; there’s always been something about this track that Sebastian has loved, and winning today, in the high humidity and almost unbearable conditions, reminds him why he loves racing here. Sebastian slowly drives down towards the end of the pit lane and parks his Ferrari - Eva - proudly behind the number one sign. Daniel's Red Bull is to his left and the other Ferrari of Kimi is to his right. Sebastian takes a few moments to take in the win, take in the feel of his 3rd Ferrari win, at his favourite circuit on the calendar, before he pulls himself out of his car to jog over to the Ferrari mechanics that are cheering near the railings. Sebastian doesn’t really focus on what’s happening, there’s different hands grabbing at his overalls, someone kisses the top of his helmet and he just about manages to spot Maurizio in the sea of red - but that’s not who he’s looking for. Sebastian’s grin widens from behind his helmet when he finally sees Christian in the mass of people with a proud smile on his face. 

 

There’s another hand against his shoulder, but this time the touch is much softer, and Sebastian already knows who it is. Sebastian turns around and he can just make out Daniel’s soft brown eyes from behind his helmet. Daniel holds his hand out for Sebastian for to take - they’ve been trying to keep their relationship on the down low - but Sebastian is too overwhelmed and proud that he curls his fingers around Daniel’s and pulls the australian into a tight hug, holding him as close as possible. It feels nice to be able to have this closeness with Daniel, even with all the press watching. Daniel is the first to pull away, and Sebastian has to reluctantly let go before he starts to remove his his helmet. The sweat is still sliding off his face, his blonde hair clinging to his forehead. Sebastian rubs his hand across his face to wipe away the sweat as he follows Daniel into weighing, playfully slapping his hand against Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel smiles back at him; it’s not the wide grin the public are used to seeing though, it’s smaller and more loving, the same smile Daniel gave Sebastian on their wedding day. Sebastian’s hand twitches slightly, he wants nothing more than to run his fingers across the ring that’s hanging on a chain around his neck, the one that’s hidden underneath his suit, the one that joins him with Daniel. He tries to make conversation with Kimi in the cool down room, but the Finn seems too out of it to notice and Sebastian turns his attention back to Daniel. He rubs at his hair with a white cotton towel, takes a few mouthfuls of the freezing cold water before he’s being called to the podium. Kimi heads out first, taking his second podium of the season and Sebastian manages to squeeze Daniel’s hand in his before the Australian heads out to take his second place victory. Sebastian has a few seconds to calm his breathing before he follows the same path as Daniel and Kimi and heads out onto the podium. He can see the crowd stood on the track, the German and Ferrari flags overpowering the Finnish and Australian ones. Sebastian loses himself in the moment from then on, he sprays the champagne over Daniel, watches the sticky liquid cling to his skin and dampen his hair. He attends the press conference, holds Daniel's hand underneath the table, all with a giant smile on his face. It stays there the rest of the evening.

 

* * *

Sebastian finally relaxes when he makes it back to his hotel room at 3am in the morning. He drops down against the soft sheets, too tired to rid himself of his clothes and lets his eyes flutter shut. Daniel drops next to him, his head resting against Sebastian’s outstretched arm. Sebastian feels a pair of soft lips against the side of his neck, gently mouthing over his champagne soaked skin. Sebastian lets out a small sigh and opens up his eyes again.   
“I love you so much Daniel”  
Sebastian whispers, turning his head to look at Daniel. The Australian has a soft smile on his face, his dark eyelashes are hiding his brown eyes and there's still a few small drops of sweat sliding down his face.  
“I love you too my champion”    
Daniel lifts his head slightly to press a small kiss against Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian gently flicks his tongue across Daniel’s, drawing a quiet whimper from the Australian. Sebastian sighs against Daniel’s lips and pulls away slightly, trailing small kisses against his jaw, sucking at the soft skin of Daniel’s neck. Daniel’s eyes flutter shut, his hands reaching up to curl into Sebastian’s damp blonde hair. Sebastian whines against Daniel's neck and rolls himself over, taking Daniel's hands in his own and gently pressing their entwined hands against the soft bed sheets. Daniel's legs instinctively curl around Sebastian’s waist - almost like they belong there - his head arches back slightly, to expose more of his neck, and Sebastian happily trails his lips lower to the neckline of Daniel's shirt. The Australian whimpers quietly and Sebastian lifts his head away to look down at Daniel's flushed face. His hair is curling more - all Sebastian wants to do is reach up and thread his fingers through it. Instead Sebastian’s fingers curl around the ring that's hanging from a chain around Daniel's neck.

  
"God I’m so proud of you today you know that?"  
Sebastian says. Daniel squeezes his hand against Sebastian’s, tugging slightly to pull the German closer.  
"Thank you Sebastian, i’m proud of you too, you know how much i love seeing my husband on the top step with his cute little smi-”  
Daniel doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because Sebastian leans down to capture the rest of his words in a soft kiss. Sebastian releases his hold on the silver ring and trails his fingertips down Daniel’s Red Bull shirt, stopping just above the waistband of his jeans.  
"Daniel?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I want to make love, right now"

  
Daniel's eyes slowly open, Sebastian looks up to meet his soft brown eyes and smiles slightly. Daniel shakes his head but there's a loving smile on his face as he reaches down to unfasten the clasp on his jeans. Sebastian's smile turns into a grin, his own hands tugging at Daniel's shirt until he pulls it off his body - there's a light glisten of sweat across his chest. Sebastian looks at Daniel for a moment, before he trails his tongue down Daniel's body. He can taste the sweat on his tongue, can feel Daniel's muscles tense at the gentle touch. Sebastian’s lips start to suck and bite on the skin just above Daniel's jeans, and Sebastian manages to draw a quiet whimper from the Australian. His fingers fumble with the buckle on Daniel's jeans until Sebastian can tug them off his legs. Daniel sighs at the loss of clothing, there's sweat clinging to his entire body, glistening underneath the dim light. Sebastian pulls away for a moment, just to remove his own clothing before settling back down above Daniel. The Australian’s legs instinctively wrap around Sebastian’s waist, their clothed groins pressing together. A shaky sigh escapes Sebastian's lips. Daniel slowly blinks up at him; his mouth is open slightly and Sebastian can feel Daniel's legs shaking around his waist. Sebastian leans down to press gentle kisses against Daniel’s neck, taking the tanned skin into his mouth and between his teeth, drawing a small whimper from Daniel. His fingers tighten around Daniel’s, pressing their entwined hands against the pillow as Daniel starts to lazily thrust against Sebastian.    
“Touch me” 

  
Sebastian barely manages to hear Daniel’s whisper above the sound of his hard heartbeat. He untangles his right hand from Daniel’s and reaches over to the bedside table where the small bottle of lube is waiting. Sebastian pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, coating them in the liquid before he pulls down Daniel's boxers with his other hand. The Australian succumbs to Sebastian’s touches, spreading his legs willingly and curling his fingers into Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian smiles down at Daniel, his fingers dancing across the soft skin of Daniel’s thigh, before he gently presses a finger into the Australian. Daniel whines softly into the humid air, his fingernails scratch against Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian looks down at Daniel as he slowly opens him up and watches his face contort in pleasure; his lips is tugged between his teeth, his cheeks and neck flushed bright red. Daniel lets out a sharp gasp when Sebastian’s fingers brush against his prostate. Sebastian pulls his fingers away, gaining a small whimper from Daniel, before it turns into a shaky moan when Sebastian slides himself in. He looks down at Daniel for a moment, looks at the long dark eyelashes that are covering his brown eyes, looks at his wet and swollen lips that are parted to let out small breaths. Sebastian starts to rock his hips slowly against Daniel - the rhythm slow and deep. Daniel’s hands drop from around Sebastian’s neck, resting lifeless by his side as his back arches into Sebastian, into the German’s touch. Sebastian can’t help the soft smile that spreads onto his lips. He glances away from Daniel for a moment and looks out of the glass window, at the bright city of Singapore. The lights are casting a soft glow into the hotel room - it’s faint, but Sebastian can still see the red and green lights dancing across the carpet. His attention is drawn back to Daniel when the Australian stiffens underneath him, his hands clawing at the sheets. Sebastian curls his fingers around Daniel’s leaking cock - it doesn’t take long to bring him to orgasm. Daniel comes with a whimper of Sebastian’s name, the sticky fluid coats his fingers. Sebastian comes a heartbeat later. 

  
“Well done for today Daniel”    
Sebastian whispers against Daniel’s neck when they finally settle into bed. Daniel wraps his arm around Sebastian and gently runs his finger up and down Sebastian’s spine.    
“You too my little champion”   
Daniel falls into a sleep first and Sebastian follows soon after, the sound of the Australians beating heart lulling him to sleep.


End file.
